


Maybe This Time

by kirani



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, One Shot, Reincarnation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Blue Sargent has loved Richard Gansey in many lives over the years, but every time she has lost him. This time is different.~Written forGansey WeekDay 1: Out of Time/Live Forever/Love you til the very end





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for the first day of Gansey Week!  
Shout out to Kaya for the beta!

Blue Sargent had lived many lives. 

She had been a soldier, a crafter, a builder, a pioneer, and many, many others. 

And in them all, she loved him. 

Sometimes he was a she, sometimes Blue was a he, a couple of times they hadn’t been either, and always, always, she lost him. Or he lost her. 

There had been many reasons. Sometimes it was gender; same-sex relationships had been taboo, sinful, not allowed. Other times they had been different classes, different races, different ages, always something to keep them apart. 

In this life, she was painfully aware of them all. She was fairly certain in many of her past lives she had only been vaguely aware of past lives; something about them had rung hauntingly familiar but never had she been this aware of them. 

“Gansey. That’s all there is.”

She had known him from the first words his spirit spoke to her. He had not recognized her, not yet. He wouldn’t for a while. But in this life, she had been born to a psychic mother who played in time like water in a bathtub and she had known from a very young age that if she kissed her true love she would kill him. And that she had killed him before. 

Once Gansey and his Raven Boys entered her life, her mother’s dreams became clearer and Blue had confirmation of all the past lives she had lived by his side. She had hoped the fact that she was aware of so much in this life would mean that she would finally get to keep him, but who else could her true love be? 

She would kill him again. And she would do it soon. 

The only spirits on the spirit roads on St Mark’s Eve were those who would die in the next year. She had only just found him and already had his prophesied death on her conscious. 

It took him a bit to recognize her. But when he did, he called her by another name.

“I’ve always liked the name Jane.”

The name stopped her heart. She brushed it off in front of the other boys, but from that moment on, she knew that he knew her. She knew that he loved her. 

Jane had been her name when she had gotten to keep him for the longest. They had known each other since childhood, growing up together in a small village in northern England. They had been childhood sweethearts, and then, briefly, wondrously, betrothed. 

Blue had thought that was the time she finally got to keep him. 

Until the war came and claimed him. 

That time had hurt the worst. It was the most hope she had ever had, only to have it dashed away by fate once more. Would she never get to keep him?

They couldn’t kiss, not without fulfilling this lifetime’s prophecy, but they fell in love again, as Gansey and Blue, as Dick and Jane, as lovers throughout the ages. Through small touches, she hoarded him, desperate to keep him despite their curse. Late-night drives, secret touches, furtive glances. She wanted them all, even when they hurt. 

They didn’t talk about it. There was just that name, calling back their memories, their love, their hope. That was all she let herself have. 

When the time came to lose him again, she nearly refused. 

She held him tight, wishing that everything she knew would be proven wrong and knowing that it wouldn’t be. 

But then she got him back. Cabeswater, who she knew could read her hopes and dreams, gave up its life for him. For them. 

Prophecy fulfilled, she clung to him, alive again. This time. This time she could keep him. 

She was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [blueseyforthesoul](https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
